1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a batting tee that provides a user with various ball placement positions to help the user improve their batting technique.
2. Description of Related Art
As favorite pastime shared by many individuals, baseball brings together young and old alike. Along with watching baseball many people enjoy playing the sport whether it's for recreational fun or a professional career. To improve their batting technique, a common practice tool for baseball players is a batting tee. The batting tees are typically a pole or tube that extends vertically from a base. The player simply rests a ball on top of the tube and then practices their batting by hitting the ball while resting in a stationary and elevated position. With the tee the player may then improve their swing speed, angle, batting stance and many other batting techniques.
While standard batting tees remain stationary some improvements have been made to enable the player to move and adjust the ball position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,234 by Ray A. Hollis discloses an adjustable batting tee wherein the base provides two attachment points to accept a vertical pole upon which to rest the ball. Additionally the base includes a set of slots to enable the attachment points to move upon the base.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,823 by Ronald G. Prieto discloses an adjustable baseball batting tee wherein the base includes a track that allows the supporting pole for the baseball to move back and forth along the track. The track enables the user to change the position of the ball for practice. While these batting tees do allow the user to change the placement of the ball they primarily implement adjustments along the base. This may be potentially dangerous to the user in case they catch or pinch their finger in the track or slot. Also the tracks and slots in the base are burdensome and time consuming for adjustments.
It would be beneficial in the art to provide a batting tee that that is adjustable and allows the user to easily adjust the placement of the ball. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a batting tee that provides more than one placement location for the ball.